The adventure of the case of Missing in time
by BrittanyWood
Summary: Sherlock finds himself a curious case, two to be exact but both are the same case in different times. John makes himself a cup of tea and a blue police box appears, Sherlock finds himself the Doctor and the game is on!


The adventure of the case of Missing in time

Chapter One

It is just another typically cold and rainy day in London where Sherlock sits on his couch with his laptop just waiting for a curious case to come up. I reside in the kitchen fashioning myself a cup of tea. Within a second a strange noise grabs my attention and I look up to see the image of a blue police box floating in and out of view, slowly becoming more solid. Sherlock hears the strange noise and allows his ears to focus more intently on the sound, as it stops I drop my cup of tea on the floor with and ear-splitting shatter I see Sherlock simply roll his eyes and begin searching his laptop once again.

"Sherlock you might want to come take a look at this." I say my voice laced with a curious concern.

"I doubt it." Sherlock huffs impossibly from the living room not removing his eyes from the laptop in front of him.

"No I really think you should, there appears to be a blue police box in our kitchen." I insist as I begin to pick up the shatters of the teacup I'd dropped upon the blue box's sudden appearance. Sherlock allows his eyes to drift up with a frustrated sigh he slams his laptop computer shut throwing it to the side.

"That is most impossible John-" Sherlock cuts himself off as he enters the kitchen to find a blue police box. "Oh."

Holmes's figure enters the kitchen and straight away his eyes become cold, hard and inquisitive; just as they always do when something curious happens. He takes a few long strides until he is barely a foot from the box. He studies it with intense eyes; he sniffs the wooden exterior and instantly screws up his nose. He taps the timber a few times with his ear pressed against the box's blue side; his mouth contorts in a cross of surprise, confusion and of course intrigue. Sherlock quickly pivots on his heel, his suit jacket flailing out to the sides with the force of gravity. A rare wild smile crosses his face and he steps towards me. Before Sherlock manages to turn around a curious head pops out of the police box revealing a mad, childish man wearing a fez and a bow-tie. The curious man notices me and winks before disappearing back inside the box and fading into nothing but a strange sound; in the reverse fashion it had shown itself.

"You don't seem very phased Holmes, a blue police box suddenly presents itself in our kitchen and then disappears… no questions, no deductions?"

"No mystery." He replies in his simplistic tone.

"Oh no of course not, it is obviously just a mirage placed in our kitchen by Mycroft I suppose then?"

"No, no, no that is not it at all. The box was very much there, it is just of no concern." Sherlock sighs as he sits back in his chair reaching or his laptop.

"How so? Enlighten me Sherlock."

"I do not know Watson it seems familiar perhaps from a dream. Regardless if it needs us it shall return; but don't wait for it. I have a case John, a curious one; nobody has yet posted any questions about it yet but I must say it is much more curious than a box."

"What is it?"

"A girl was reported missing; Her name is Amy Pond."

"When was it reported?"

"Ten years ago;" he looks up from his computer screen where his ice-grey eyes look directly into mine, "She was last seen sitting in her backyard before she disappeared suddenly with no witness."

"So a kidnapping then?"

"No not quite because just yesterday I found this clipping in the library while looking for more details on this curious disappearance to find another report of a missing Amelia Pond one hundred years ago who was found by a Mr. Sherlock Holmes who was assisted by Doctor John Watson."

I am taken aback; I do not know what to say to Sherlock. He could be making it up to make a mockery of me but the look in his eyes is one of a hunt and the smile on his face is one that screams curious. He gets to his feet and begins to pace the room as I watch him I quietly drink my tea. Holmes stops his rapid pace a few times sparking an interest from me but he then quickly begins his pacing again; completely at a loss, a very rare thing for Sherlock. It is quite the perplexing case, personally I find it to just be a peculiar coincidence but from the current state of my friend I fear it is to be something greater as not much will interest him enough to provoke such behavior.

"I have to go," Sherlock suddenly stops his pace, his hands clap together and his eyes become wild with a sudden excitement; "Please stay here I will not be long at all."

Before I even have the chance to answer he quickly paces to the door, grabs his navy coat and scarf and disappears like a shadow through the door frame. The fading footsteps followed closely by the slamming of the door tells me that Sherlock has left the premises of 221b Baker street and that I will not see him until he has come to some sort of conclusion. I walk over to the window and look out to see Sherlock running down the street and stepping into a blue police box, that I can promise was never in that spot.

Chapter two

"Here are the facts," Says my colleague after returning from the now invisible police box, "That was a time machine called the Tardis, his name was The Doctor and he is a time lord. This case will be more inquisitive than any others. He knows I once found Amelia Pond with your help, but she has disappeared again under the same circumstances as the last. Though in truth we have not found Amelia Pond yet. She was last seen by a neighbor sitting in her backyard on a small case apparently waiting, then not seen again and declared missing. The Doctor has been trying to return to that point in time, but each time he does she is still missing, so someone or something has taken her and has her hidden in time. The Doctor is calling upon us to try to work out where in time she exactly is. They are the facts John, let's get to work."

"You honestly believe that for a second Sherlock? Time travel?"

"At first I did not, but then suddenly I look outside and before my eyes stand two dinosaurs, two brontosauri."

"Are you sure it wasn't just Anderson?" Sherlock rolls his eyes and is not amused by my joke, I know now that Sherlock is serious and that this story is real. "How is it even possible?"

"How is breathing possible? How is it that earth even exists? How is it John, which we came to be on earth?"

"Touché."

"Now let's get working; this case is a curious one."

"How exactly do we do that though Sherlock?"

"With this!" He exclaims with excitement as he points to the two articles of the missing girl. The article reads:

Amelia Pond, aged 22, reported missing was found today by a mysterious private detective by the name of Sherlock Holmes accompanied by his medical assistant Dr. John Watson. She was found in none other than Lake Silencio in Utah America, though the initial report was filed from the local police station in Leadworth England. Sherlock Holmes and his peculiar methods that he likes to call "The science of Deduction" lead a team of police officers right to her abductor's doorsteps.

"Well this-"

"They always get something wrong." Sherlock Interupts me.

"What is that?" I sigh, not trying at all to hide my lack of interest in his opinion.

"It is not Private Detective, it's Consulting Detective." I roll my eyes at his superficial claim, he shoots me an I-can't-believe-you-don't-care look which I just shrug off.

"What do we do now?"

"We call the paper and get them to-"

"Sherlock!" I shout annoyed now, this startles him, he gets to his feet, pulls his blackberry from his pocket and begins to search it rapidly as he walks to his coat and scarf.

"We are going to America."


End file.
